The present invention relates to a hanger strap, and to an article including such a strap (either as an integral part or as a connectable component). It is particularly concerned with the field of medical products, especially products that have to be produced and packaged in a sterile form, such as components used in the administration of medical fluids (such as blood, blood components and drugs for intravenous administration).
It is known (for example from EP-A-0,285,424) to provide apparatus for administering a voluminous liquid component in which a second component (usually solid) is dissolved. The apparatus includes a flexible container of liquid, and a cup which is coupled, or can be coupled, to the container. A tubular spike extends through the base of the cup into the interior. It is communicable with the interior of the flexible container. In use, a vial containing the solid component is pushed onto the spike, so that liquid from the container can enter the vial and be returned to the container, which thus contains a solution of the solid. It is normally then desired for the assembly to be suspended, with the cup and vial above the container, so that the solution can be dispensed from the container in a downward direction. EP-A-0,285,424 is concerned with systems in which the vial is trapped in the cup (once it has been penetrated by the spike) by a further cup-like component which is inverted, and forms a sealed enclosure with the cup. This component can provide, on its base, an aperture by which the assembly can be suspended. However, we have now developed systems in which there is no need for the additional cup. Therefore there is a problem as to how the assembly can be conveniently suspended. It is, of course, very important that the various components should be packaged and stored hygienically. As one part of this, it is desirable for the cup member to have its mouth sealed by a diaphragm which is peeled away immediately prior to the use. Therefore the peripheral end face of the cup wall cannot conveniently carry hanger means. Since such products would also generally be over-wrapped, it is also very desirable that all components should pack neatly and not occupy large amounts of space.